


Make Me Angry

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Make Me Angry

** #18. Make Me Angry **  
** Prompt: ** Lesson  
 ** Characters: ** Emma, Regina  
 ** Word Count: ** 283  
 ** Rating: ** G

** Make Me Angry **  
Regina and Emma stood in the middle of the police station looking at each other.   

“I don’t think there is a point to this.” Emma said. 

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Regina countered. “Now let’s try that again. Concentrate this time.”

Emma held out her hands and concentrated on the coffee mug. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Regina waited and waited. She began to get impatient. “Miss Swan, the coffee cup is not moving. It should be moving towards you, you know, through the air.” 

Emma opened her eyes and glared at Regina. “I know but it’s not working because I don’t have magic anymore.” 

“Just try it again.” Regina said. She put her hands on her hips. “You really need to try to concentrate.” 

Emma held out her hand. “Nothing is going to happen because I don’t have…”

The coffee cup flew across the room and smashed against the wall. 

“That wasn’t the direction I had in mind but it’s a start.” Regina smiled. 

“But I don’t have magic anymore.” Emma looked at the mess on the floor. 

“You got angry. That is a strong emotion and strong emotions will help bring out your natural abilities.” Regina explained. 

“Where did you learn that?” Emma asked. 

“Rumple.” Regina shrugged. “Who else? That was what he told my mother when he taught her magic.” 

“Maybe I should have Rumple give me lessons instead.” Emma said. 

“Do you really think that he’s a better teacher than I am?” Regina asked. “He’s even more impatient than I am.” 

Emma sighed. “Fine. Let’s just keep working on it.” 

“You are going to need a new coffee cup.” Regina said. 

“Yeah I am.” Emma said. 


End file.
